Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll
Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll é o segundo álbum de estúdio da banda brasileira de rock Silver Wings, lançado em 3 de Março de 2004, pela Sony-BMGthumb|Capa do álbum.. Com um som mais rock que seu antecessor, o álbum trouxe vários sucessos, como "Let's Rock", "Message of Love", "Overdrive" e "End of the Line". Mesmo antes de seu lançamento, a maioria das canções já haviam sido apresentadas nos shows anteriores da banda em 2003. O estilo do álbum se diferencia do anterior, já que Victor queria gravar um álbum de rock. Foi o primeiro álbum da banda a atingir a primeira posição nas paradas de sucesso (#1 no Brasil e no Uruguai) e atingir o Top 10 na Reino Unido. Foi também o primeiro da banda a ser lançado nos Estados Unidos e no Japão. História Após a bem sucedida Living on the Tour na Europa, a banda entra em férias, voltando aos estúdios apenas em Janeiro de 2004. Durante as gravações, a banda teve livre-arbítrio para gravar o segundo álbum como quisessem, devido ao sucesso do 1° album. As gravações foram rápidas, já que a maioria das canções haviam sido tocadas durante a turnê anterior. Faixas #"Let's Rock" (Victor) – 3:52 #"Mama Calls Me Crazy" (Victor) – 3:12 #"Dark Knight" (David) – 4:06 #"Overdrive" (Victor-Filipe-David) – 3:35 #"Message of Love" (Victor) – 4:20 #"Back to Storm" (Filipe) – 4:31 #"Let It Rip" (Victor) – 3:58 #"Don't Go on This Direction" (Victor) – 3:02 #"Wait Till Tomorrow" (Filipe) – 4:15 #"Now or Never" (Victor) – 4:41 #"Shock Wave" (Filipe) – 3:51 #"Over the Ocean" (Victor-Filipe) – 4:22 #"End of the Line" (Victor) – 5:16 Faixas Bônus da Versão Japonesa #"Spin It On" (Wings Cover) – 2:12 #"Overdrive" (Ao Vivo) – 3:59 Posição nas Paradas Sobre as canções *"Mama Calls Me Crazy" foi escrita por Victor. Já estava pronta antes mesmo do lançamento de Living on the Road. Tem como inspiração o blues rock da banda Aerosmith. *A canção "Dark Knight" foi proposta por Victor, mas escrita por David. Com inspiração no estilo heavy metal da banda Iron Maiden, a canção é uma das mais pedidas pelos fãs nos shows da banda. *"Back to Storm" é uma música escrita por Filipe, mas foi Victor que deu a idéia para a canção. Lembra bastante o brit-pop da banda Oasis. *"Let It Rip" é de Victor. O vocalista disse que ficaram quase um dia inteiro no estúdio apenas para gravar a canção, que tem como referência o blues rock do Aeromisth. Foi cotada para ser lançada como single. *"Don't Go on This Direction" foi composta por Victor. É a menor canção do álbum. Foi feita exclusivamente para zuar a boy band One Direction. Após o lançamento do álbum, os fãs sempre pedem essa canção para ser tocada durante o show. *"Wait Till Tomorrow" de Filipe, foi inspirada nas baladas de Paul McCartney na sua carreira solo. É a única canção do álbum a não contar com guitarra ou baixo. *"Now or Never" é mais uma composição de Victor. Inspirada no punk rock do The Police, a música é lembrada pelo seu refrão contagiante. *"Shock Wave", de Filipe, fala sobre a experiência do cantor Victor a levar um shock durante as gravações do álbum. O título foi sugerido por Victor. *"Over the Ocean" foi composta pela dupla Victor-Filipe. Segue os mesmo estilo de sua composição do álbum anterior, Love Goes On, com um ritmo psicodélico, inspirado na era psicodélica dos Beatles. Curiosidades *Mesmo com a boa recepção da crítica e pela maioria dos fãs, alguns reclamaram da banda estar fugindo do indie pop para o rock. Na época, Victor defendeu o álbum dizendo que era para Living on the Road ser assim. Alguns críticos diziam que o próximo álbum da banda seria um fracasso. Enquanto alguns criticavam, a banda preparava um álbum que seria conhecido como The Masked Boys. *Muitos afirmam que Victor foi o único que contribuio para esse ábum, pois nenhuma das canções do álbum tem o estilo das composições de Filipe ou David. Victor teria feito isso para unir o grupo. Créditos *Antônio Victor – Vocal e baixo. *Filipe Galvão – Guitarra, teclado e violão em "Wait Till Tomorrow". *David Mello – Baixo e percussão.